Mianhae
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: ditengah kebahagiaan, pasti akan ada cobaan yang datang. dan sepintar-pintarnya tupai melompat, ia pasti akan jatuh ke tanah juga. begitu pulalah kisah Zhoury berikut ini. tapi sepertinya bukan Zoury lagi melainkan ZhoKyu. tapi yah liat perkembangan storynya aja. silahkan dibaca dan No GS. Boys LOve. No bash. review OK. republish dari ffn yiyi kyunie
1. Chapter 1

_**Mianhae**_

Cast: Henry Lau (Cho henry), Cho kyuhyun, Tan Han Geng, Zoumi

Pairing: HanKyu or HanRy

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Note: ne ff yang pernah aku publish di ffnku yang yiyi kyunie. karena lupa sama passwordnya, terpaksa deh aku publish ulang disini. maaf baru ada niat sekarang ngepublishnya.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_Selamat Membaca_

.  
.

"Mochi, apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Apakah kau tak menyesal nantinya?" tanya namja yang tengah memegang tangan namja yang dipanggilnya mochi itu. Tampak guratan kecewa di wajahnya. Dia sangat berharap mochinya itu dapat mempertimbangkan kembali permintaan yang diucapkan oleh mochi.

"A.. aku yakin dengan keputusanku itu ge.. aku sendiri juga tak tau ge.. kau taukan ge kalau penyesalan itu datangnya belakangan.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kyunnie hyung, dan diriku.. aku ingin kyunnie hyung bahagia ge.. hiks.. hiks.. sudah waktunya dia bahagia ge.. dan kebahagiaannya itu adalah kau ge.. hanya kaulah kebahagiaannya ge.. hiks.. hiks.. kumohon ge.. sebelum aku merubah pikiranku.." ucap henry ditengah isakannya.

"Aku tau itu mochi.. tapi tak bisakah kau memikirkan aku.. memikirkan hatiku yang sudah penuh dengan dirimu.. apakah kau tak mencintaiku lagi.. apakah semua pengorbanan kita akan sia-sia.. apakah ini akhir dari segalanya.. jawablah aku mochi.. berikan aku jawaban yang bisa membuatku menerima kyuhyun.. ucapkanlah mochi.. ucapkan apa yang diinginkan hati kecilmu mochi.. ucapkan.." pinta hangeng, walaupun dia berkata akan menerima kyuhyun tapi sungguh, dia masih ingin agar henry membatalkan keputusannya itu.

"Gege.. sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu ge.. sangat.. tapi sungguh ge.. aku tak sanggup melihat hyungku menderita lagi.. hiks... sudah cukup aku melihat tangisannya itu.. hiks.. tak ada yang sia-sia ge.. semua pasti mendapatkan imbalan yang sesuai.. percayalah ge.. percayalah padaku.. semua akan baik-baik saja ge.. hiks.. hiks.. aku hanya meminta kau membahagiakan hyungku.. sungguh ge.. dan aku ingin kau menjadi hyungku ge.. hyung yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi saengnya.. aku hanya meminta dua hal darimu ge.. hanya dua.. jebal ge.. hiks.. hiks.. jebal.."

"Hhh, arraseo mochi. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila aku tak mencintai kyuhyun. Kau tau bukan kalau hatiku hanyalah milikmu. Dan tak akan berubah sampai ajal menjemputku. Hatiku hanya untukmu dan hatimu akan selalu menjadi milikku. Cam-kan itu. Walaupun ragamu tak bisa kumiliki tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Boleh orang lain mengambil ragamu tapi hatimu.. tetaplah milikku.."

"Hiks.. aku tau akan hal itu.. aku senang jika perasaan itu tidak hilang dari hatimu. Tapi kumohon kau bahagiakan dia sebagaimana mestinya. Senyumnya adalah senyumku.. Hiks.. Tangisnya adalah tangisku.. hiks.. Sakitnya adalah sakitku. Jadi, bila kau ingin aku bahagia, maka bahagiakanlah dia.. hiks.. dan dengan begitu aku juga akan merasa bahagia ge.. hiks.."

"Baiklah mochi. Tapi aku ingin kau tinggal serumah denganku dan kyuhyun sampai kami menikah"

"Mwo? Tak bisa ge.. hiks.. tak bisa.. kalau aku tinggal dirumahmu.. hyung akan tau ge.. tau akan pancaran mata saling mencintai diantara kita.. aku tak bisa ge.. dan aku rasa kyunnie hyung akan risih bila aku ikut tinggal serumah denganmu.."

"Tinggal serumah denganku atau kubatalkan pertunangan itu" ucap hangeng to the point

"Hiks.. hiks.. baiklah ge.. baiklah.. jangan batalkan pertunangannya.. jebal.."

"Arraseo mochi.. uljima ne.. uljima.."

Kini hati henry sedang dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat besar. Pasalnya, disatu sisi dia sangat bahagia karena akan tinggal bersama dengan hangeng walau hanya satu minggu lebih. Tapi disisi lain dijuga takut, takut jika hyungnya tau akan hal ini, hal yang selama ini dia rahasiakan. Hubungannya dengan hangeng. Dia sangat takut melihat hyung yang disayanginya menderita tak kala melihat hubungannya dengan hangeng. Henry hanya bisa harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja hyungnya tidak menyadari akan perasaan cinta antara dirinya dengan hangeng.

.  
.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Begitulah sekiranya bunyi bel yang ada di sebuah apartemen. Mungkin lebih tepatnya apartemen kyuhyun. Kini, henry dan hangeng tengah berkunjung ke apartemen kyuhyun untuk meluruskan masalah pertunangan antara kyuhyun dan hangeng. Mereka tak mau memiliki kesalahpahaman di acara suci mereka nanti.

Ceklek

"Mochi! Bogoshipoyo.. kenapa tak mengabari hyung.. kan hyung bisa menjemputmu dibandara.. bagaimana canadian(China)? Bagus?.." tanya kyuhyun

"Mianhae hyung aku tak mengabari hyung.. aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk hyung.. canadian(China) sangatlah bagus hyung.. kalau hyung mau, aku akan menemani jalan-jalan keliling canadian(china) bila hyung berlibur kesana" ucap henry ceria, sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya sejam yang lalu.

"Jinja? Bagaimana kalau minggu depan.. kebetulan minggu depan hyung ada schedule menyanyi di beijing.. kau tau beijing kan?"

"Kalau tentang beijing tentu saja aku yang lebih tau chagiya.." ucap hangeng

"Eh, gege.. kapan kau datang.. ah ya.. ayo masuk.."

"Aku datang disaat kau membukakan pintu chagi.. kau saja yang tak menyadarinya.."

"Eh, benarkah begitu.."

"Ne hyung.. hyung saja yang asik berbincang denganku sampai-sampai calon suaminya saja dianggap angin lalu.." ucap henry dengan senyuman. Mungkin lebih tepatnya senyuman yang dipaksakan. Saat mendengar gegenya memanggil hyungnya dengan sebutan chagiya, henry merasa tertusuk beribu jarum dihatinya. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Namun, dia harus tersenyum. Harus.

"Aish.. maafkan aku gege.. ada perlu apa gege datang kesini? tumben" ucap kyuhyun sinis

"Ah.. kau mengusirku ya.. ya sudah, aku pulang ke beijing lagi saja.. pay pay" ucap hangeng dengan nada yang err sedikit sedih

"Ani.. ani.. jangan pergi gege..aku.. aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu.. aku hanya terkejut ge.. kumohon ge jangan pergi.." ucap kyuhyun yang hampir saja menangis. Menangis? Tentu saja, dia tak mau melepaskan gege tercintanya itu kembali ke beijing. Kalau sudah di beijing, gegenya ini baru pulang kekorea saat keluarganya di korea sedang ada masalah. Kalau tidak ada, ya di tetap kekuh di beijing.

"Hahhaha.. kau mudah sekali ya tertipu.. tentu aku tak akan pergi ke beijing noona yang cantik.. bukankah kita akan bertunangan.. sungguh kesalahan besar bagiku bila aku meninggalkanmu disaat begini.. aku tak mau kau beralih ke pria lain.."

"Ya! Aku ini namja ge dan lagipula aku takkan mungkin melakukan hal itu.." ucap kyuhyun tegas

"Eh.. hyung mau bertunangan dengan hangeng hyung?"

"Ne mochi.. mia.."terputuslah kata-kata kyuhyun yang dipotong oleh ucapan selamat dari mochi. Dia sangat senang melihat saengnya itu lompat-lopat kegirangan ditambah cemberut setelahnya..

"Kyaa... chukkae ya hyung.. kok aku nggak diberitau sih.. hyung curang.. curang ah.." ucap henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya -Padahal readers udah tau kan kalau si henry itu lagi sakit hati. Eh, si henrynya malah ngucapin selamat buat hyung nya ini. Yang tabah aja ya henry-

"Aigoo.. manisnya si mochi ini kalau lagi cemberut.. mianhae ne.." ucap kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepala henry, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tak terkira untuk saengnya ini

"Ne.. ne.. kapan tanggal pertunangannya hyung?" tanya henry –hah, padahalkan henry udah tau semuanya, tapi demi menyukseskan aktingnya yang tadi, terpaksa deh mochi bohong lagi. Kasihan mochi-

"Pertunangannya tanggal 11 oktober dan pernikahannya tanggal 3 February"

"Eh, kok tanggalnya berubah sih.. kata teukkie umma pertunangannya tanggal 23 desember dan pernikahannya tanggal 3 Januari.. kenapa mendadak berubah.." batin henry  
1 detik.  
2 detik.  
3 detik.  
"OMMONAA... berarti aku harus tinggal 5 bulan bersama mereka. Eothoke? Umma pasti marah habis-habisan bila aku mencampuri urusan kyunnie hyung, tapi bila tak kujalani syarat dari gege, pernikahannya akan batal.. eottoke..?" teriak henry dalam hati

"hy.. hyung, itukan hari ulang tahunnya hyung dan mochi, kenapa dihari itu hyung. Dan tanggalnya sangat jauh pula.. hy.. hyung harus menunggu 5 bulan sebelum menikah. Apakah itu tak terlalu lama?" tanya henry dengan gugup, dia takut salah ucap terhadap hyungnya itu.

"hyung rasa itu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Ya nggak honey. Kau harus tau mochi, sebuah pernikahan itu memerlukan persiapan yang sangat matang dan hyung harus memantapkan hati oennie untuk menikah dengan gege. hyung tak mau pernikahan tanpa adanya cinta mochi. Dan lagipula hyung sangat menginginkan pernikahan yang bertepatan dengan hari lahir hyung. hyung merasa serasa lahir kembali dengan adanya pernikahan di hari itu" ucap kyuhyun dengan tegas dan sedikit lirih mungkin. Entahlah.

"Bu.. bukankah hyung dan hangeng hyung sudah saling mencintai.. un.. untuk apa menunda lagi.."

"Hyung memang mencintai gege, tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup mochi.. sampai sekarang hyung belum bisa membaca jalan pikiran gege.. dan itu adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus dikuasai setelah menikah dengan seseorang. Makanya hyung tak mau menikah dengan buru-buru. Hyung ingin persiapan yang matang untuk acara yang paling spesial dihidup hyung.." tutur kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah semerakah bungan mawar

Henry sangat senang saat melihat senyuman tulus mulai terhias di wajah hyungnya itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat hyungnya sebahagia ini. Namun, tak dipungkiri di sisi lain henry merasa sangat sakit. Tapi, menurutnya ini belum seberapa dibanding hyungnya yang sedari kecil telah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Henry menyadari satu hal, bahwa ini kini dia telah membawakan kebahagian kepada hyungnya itu walaupun baru secercah saja.

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu kyu, aku juga berpendapat bahwa semuanya harus memiliki persiapan yang ekstra mengingat nantinya adalah acara yang sangat sakral untuk kedua insan yang saling mencintai dan saling memahami. Dan sebab itu juga aku datang kesini untuk bernegosiasi denganmu masalah tanggalnya dan ternyata kau telah mengubahnya. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku" ucap hangeng

"Jadi kau menyetujui tanggalnya ge?" tanya kyuhyun. Dia butuh kepastian sekarang

"Ne, aku sangat sangat setuju dengan semua yang kau bicarakan tadi chagi"

"Kyaa.. gomawo ge.." ucap kyuhyun dengan gembira sembari berhamburan kedalam pelukan sang gege tercinta

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Ge, bolehkah mochi ikut tinggal bersama kita setelah kita melangsungkan pertunangan?" tanya kyuhyun yang tentu saja diikuti dengan tatapan memelas –siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak sanggup mengucapakan kata 'tidak' untuk kyu-

"Aku sih tak masalah. Toh, kamu jugakan yang senang bisa ada teman main saat aku tak ada dirumah. Yang jadi masalahnya, si mochi itu mau apa nggak?"

"Mochi.. mau ya~" pinta kyuhyun

"Emmm... gimana ya.. kayaknya nggak bisa deh hyung.. soalnya aku mau kembali ke canadian.. masih ada urusan.." sanggah henry

"ya! Kau tega meninggalkan hyungmu hanya untuk canadian.. apakah canadian lebih penting dibandingkan diriku?"

"Ya iyalah.. lebih penting..." belum sempat henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya si kyuhyun udah nangis duluan

"kau.. hiks.. kau lebih mementingkan canadian dibandingkan hyungmu sendiri.. hiks.. hiks.. kau sangat jahat mochi.. kau jahat.." rajuk kyuhyun

"aish.. hyung dengar dulu dong. Akukan belum selesai berbicara. Yang kumaksud sangat penting itu adalah hyung. Hyung lebih penting dibandingkan dengan canadian. Canadian tak lari kemana-mana hyung. Kau itu pabbo sekali hyung" ejek mochi

"Jinja? Jadi kau maukan?"

"Ne hyung. Aku mau"

"Kyaa... gomawo ya mochi.. gomawo.." ucap kyuhyun sembari memeluk erat adik tersayangnya itu. Sungguh, kyuhyun sangat senang hari. Begitu banyak kebahagiannya yang dia dapat setelah bertemu dengan hangeng. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai mendapatkan cahaya kebahagiaan. Tapi tak tau kah kau kyuhyun, di atas kebahagiannya itu, ada sepasang insan yang harus mendapatkan cahayanya mulai redup. Redup atas cinta yang hilang diantara mereka.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. hyung.. jangan memelukku terlalu kuat.. aku. Aku tak bisa bernapas" ucap henry seraya melepaskan diri dari hyungnya itu

"ah, mian mochi. Aku terlalu senang dengan semua ini. Sampai-sampai memelukmu terlalu erat. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku kepada saengku ini.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mengucap dan mengacak pelan rambut henry.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku juga merasa bahagia bila hyung bahagia.. makanya hyung harus tetap tersenyum seperti itu.."

"Ne.. ne.. gomawo ne.."

"Aish.. aku seperti obat nyamuk saja disini.. mengganggu acara reuni sang adik dan kakaknya.. daripada di cuekkin terus lebih baik aku pergi saja.." ucap hangeng dengan nada yang yah cukup tinggi. Dia sangat kesal bila kehadirannnya tak dianggap seperti itu. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja melihat reuni yang dilakukan oleh kyuhyun dan henry. Dia sangat iri kepada mereka, kenapa? Entahlah

"Ya! Gege.. jangan pergi.. aku masih kangen denganmu.." ucap kyuhyun yang dengan cepatnya bergelayut manja di lengan kekar hangeng

"Iya hyung. Bagaimana kalau hyung membuatkan beijing fried rice untuk kami. Aku sangat lapar hyung" ucap henry

"Ne.. mochi benar ge.. gege buatkan kami beijing fried rice sedangkan aku dan mochi reunian lagi.. nggak apakan ge?" pinta kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang sangat lucu

"Hhhh.. ya sudah akan kubuatkan.. kalian tunggu disini ya.." ucap hangeng

"Ne ne ne.. gomawo ne gege.. saranghae.."

"Ne chagi.."

.  
.

TBC/END

Hahahh.. ne saya repost ulang ff saya yang telah saya buat di ff saya yg lain.. untuk yang sudah baca, maaf bila ada typos.. dan buat yang belum baca dan yang akan mau baca mohon reviewnya ya.. kasih tau bila ada salah ketik pr typo.. biar saya bisa langsung mengubahnya.. ok.. thanks buat yang udah baca dan ngereview.. big hugs for you all..

_**Don't be a silent readers**_

_**sekalian mau ngucapin "minal aidzin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mianhae**_

Cast: Henry Lau (Cho henry), Cho kyuhyun, Tan Han Geng, Zoumi

Pairing: HanKyu or HanRy

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Note: ne ff yang pernah aku publish di ffnku yang yiyi kyunie. karena lupa sama passwordnya, terpaksa deh aku publish ulang disini. maaf baru ada niat sekarang ngepublishnya.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_Selamat Membaca_

_._

_._

[_Skip Time_]

Tak terasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertunangan kyuhyun dan hangeng. Mereka mengadakan acara ini di pulau jeju. Mereka membuat acara ini sesederhana mungkin mengingat kyuhyun yang sangat tak suka pemborosan. Padahal mereka bisa saja membuat pesta yang sangat meriah bahkan mengundang artis papan atas sekalipun mereka masih sanggup. Maklum saja, kini hangeng telah menjadi salah satu pengusaha tersukses dan terkaya di china. Namun, mereka lebih memilih mengundang para kerabat, teman-teman, dan sahabat. Mereka hanya ingin acara ini berlangsung dengan khidmat dan tenang. Tak ada gunjingan, tak ada celaan, tak ada hinaan, yang ada hanyalah ucapan selamat kepada kyuhyun dan hangeng.

"kyunnie.. chukkae ya.. akhirnya tunangan juga.. oh ya.. nih untuk kamu.. bukanya dirumah saja ya.. chukkae ya.." ucap sungmin –sahabat kyuhyun- sembari memeluk dan memberikan kyuhyun sebuah kotak yang yah cukup besar ukurannya.

"ne.. gomawo ne sungmin hyung.. oh ya, mana namjachingumu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"oh, hyukkie lagi ngobrol dengan donghae. Biasa, reuni antar sahabat" ucap sungmin

"oh, hae hyung juga ikut toh. Lalu si wokkie mana? Kan kalau ada donghae pasti ada ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun dengan pasti. Jelas saja pasangan haewook itu seperti tumbuhan dan parasit

"hey evil matamu kemana hah.. sedari tadi aku ada disini tau.." kata wokkie sambil mengerucukan bibirnya

"ah, kau ada disini wokkie. Kau jangan marah padaku dong. Salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa tak terlihat oleh mataku ini" ucap kyuhyun sarkatis.

"ya! Kau! Aish.. aku tak salah.. tapi tulangku yang salah. Salahkan saja tulangku yang tak mau tumbuh dengan cepat" bela wokkie.

"ne wok, makanya minum susu. Jangan minum 'air' yang lain" ucap kyuhyun.

Blussh... mendadak muka ryeowook menjadi merah semerah tomat..

"ya! Kau! Jaga bicaramu itu" ucap ryeowook yang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"aishhh.. kalian ini.. sudah hentikan.. seperti anak kecil saja.. sudah sudah.." ucap sungmin.

"ne Pinky Boy.." ucap kyu dan wook, setelah itu mereka langsung lari menghindari amukan sang pinky.

"aishhh.. mereka itu.. masih saja seperti dulu.. oh ya.. henry dimana ya?"

.  
.

[in other side]

"chi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya zoumi.

"ah, mimi ge. Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Apakah aku terlihat sakit?" tanya henry dengan memasang wajah paling ceria sedunia.

"ne. Kau 'sakit' mochi. Jangan paksakan dirimu seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Ceritakanlah padaku. Kau bisa mempercayaiku" ucap zoumi.

"ah.. kelihatan ya hyung. Hhhh. Aku memang sedang punya masalah sekarang hyung. Tapi, ini masalah pribadiku hyung. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu" ucap henry.

"arraseo mochi. Tapi ingatlah, jika kau butuh teman curhat. Aku akan selalu siap untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu. Arra?"

"ne. Arraso hyung. Gomawo" ucap henry sambil memeluk zoumi sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang sangat amat terharu. Namun tak tahukan kau henry, sekarang kau telah memberikan luka kepada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Sungguh hebat kau henry.

"Ne, henry. Sama-sama." Ucap zoumi sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari henry. Dan disaat itu pulalah seorang namja tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'mochi'

.  
.

Dan kini hanyalah tersisa hankyu, haewook, eunmin, zoumi dan henry. Mengingat acaranya tengah selesai sejak tadi mereka pun mulai memainkan permainan Truth Or Dare. Yah, beginilah keadaan mereka sekarang. Saling kepo mengepo. Maklumlah sudah beberapa tahun ini mereka terpisah. Jadi, tak ada masalahnya dong bila mereka saling meng-kepo untuk tau kejadian apa saja yang telah terjadi selama mereka berpisah.

"ah.. kali ini kyuhyun yang kena.. Truth Or Dare kyu" ucap ryewook dengan nada yang ceria. Maklum saja, bila TOD berlangsung, kyuhyun tak pernah kena. Dan sekarang malah dia yang kena.

"truth"

"oke.. oke..kalau begitu mulai kapan pacaran sama hankyung? Udah berapa lama? Gimana cara jadiannya? Kencan pertama dimana? Kenapa bisa suka sama hankyung? Apa kelebihan hangkyung? Kenapa nggak sama siwon aja? Gimana hubunganmu dengan siwon? Kalian masih..." tiba-tiba pertanyaan beruntun dari ryeowook di sela oleh donghae

"sssttttt.. chagiya.. itu pertanyaan beruntun namanya.. itu ngelanggar peraturan chagiya.. kau mau kuhukum hem?" goda donghae mencoba menghentikan pertanyaan ryeowook yang 'sedikit'...

"a.. ani hae.. ani... aku tak tau soal itu.. maaf.. kan aku hanya ingin tau apa saja yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun.." pinta wokkie

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjawab dengan singkat dan padat. Kami pacaran mulai tanggal 12 mei. Kira-kira sudah 5 bulan. Waktu itu aku yang menyatakan cinta duluan ke gege dan gege pun membalasnya. Di taman bermain. Karena aku mencintai gege. Gege pintar memasak. Kami hanya berteman. Tidak lebih" jawab kyuhyun dengan enteng.

Semuanya hanya ber'O' ria. Ada yang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban kyuhyun karena biasanya kyuhyun itu sangat berhati-hati dalam masalah pribadinya.

Sekarang giliran kyuhyun memutar botol tersebut dan botol itu ternyata mengarah kepada henry.

"nah, kau kena henry. Truth atau dare" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"hhh, dare saja hyung"

"ok. Cium zoumi sekarang juga"

"mwoooo..." teriak henry,haewook, dan juga eunmin bersamaan.

"waeyo.. dipipi juga nggak apa kok.. kalian kok pada histeris gitu.. zoumi aja nggak"

"arraseo hyung.."

Cup..

"sudah, nah sekarang giliiran aku juga yang memutarnya" ucap henry sembari menutupi muka yang telah memerah.

Mereka pun asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka. Kini diantara mereka hanya ada canda tawa tak ada tangisan dan kesedihan. Dan dari kejauhan ada seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi

"kau sangat cantik malam ini kyuhyun-ah" ucap namja itu.

.  
.

(Di kamar kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku merasa tubuhku sangat remuk sekarang. Jujur saja aku sudah merasa lelah menjalankan ini semua. Tapi, apa yang harus kuperbuat? 'kenangan' itu terus memburuku, membuatku gelisah dan membuatku merasa menjadi orang terkejam sedunia. Jangan menyalahkanku henry-ah, salahkan keadaan yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Salahkan 'dia' yang dengan kejam merebut kebahagiaan kita. Tapi, hyung berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan ending yang bahagia.

.  
.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja nakasku. Kubuka kado yang diberikan sungmin hyung tadi. Aku langsung membelalakan mataku horror. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah gambaran yang amat sangat kutakuti hingga membuatku melemparkan kado tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, setelah aku berhasil menguasai emosiku. Aku pun beranjak mendekati kembali kado yang diberikan oleh sungmin hyung. Dengan tangan gemetar aku memegang beberapa foto dan sebuah surat. Aku menghelakan nafasku berat saat melihat satu persatu gambaran yang amat mengerikan itu. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak. Aku mengadahkan mukaku keatas memandang langit. Aku menahan tetesan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin kukeluarkan. Namun, tetap saja tetesan air mata itu mengaliri wajahku tanpa dosa. Aku amat membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Aku merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini.

"sungmin hyung, eothokke?!" tanyaku sambil menggengam handphoneku dan mencoba menelpon sungmin hyung sambil membaca satu persatu kata yang ditulis oleh sungmin itu.

_Neon gatabuta, gatabuta _

_Mal jom haera minna_

_Ni maeumeul gajyeot damyeon _

_Geunyang naneun salmyi winner_

_I sesangyi ichiran, ichiran _

_Yonggi itneun jareul ddara_

_Na gateun nom malya_

"yeobseyo.." ucapku

"yeobseyo.. kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah melihat hadiahku?"tanya sungmin.

"ne.. bagaimana ini? Apa yang kau kirimkan itu nyata? Apa benar 'dia' sudah kembali?" tanyaku.

"ah.. ne, 'dia' sudah kembali dari NY. Kau tau, setelah mendengar kabar tentang pertunanganmu, dia langsung terbang ke korea. Kyuhyun gwenchana?" ucap sungmin hyung.

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar ucapan sungmin hyung, tubuhku langsung merinding seketika dan ternyata firasatku benar yang mengatakan bahwa 'dia' sudah kembali.

"hyun.. kyuhyun.. kau masih disana?" ucap sungmin hyung yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"ne.. apa kau yakin itu benar-benar 'dia'.. maksudku.. kau tak salah orangkan hyung" ucapku dengan suara gemetar.

"aku tak salah lihat kyuhyun-ah.. kau juga lihat foto-foto itukan.. bahkan mata-mata kepercayaanku bilang, 'dia' tadi datang keacara pertunanganmu"

"mwoooo.. maksudmu kibum hyung?"

"ne.. kibum.."

"aishh.. baiklah hyung.. aku tidak bisa membantah bila kibum hyung sudah bilang seperti itu.."

"jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya kyuhyun-ah?"

"a.." tiba-tiba saja hangeng gege membuka pintu kamarku dan dengan segera aku menutup sambungan telepon sungmin hyung dan dapat kupastikan dia sekarang sedang mengoceh tak karuan disana.

"kau sedang menelpon siapa kyunnie?" tanya han-gege.

"a.. a.. itu.. sungmin hyung ge" jawabku dengan penuh kegugupan.

"apakah 'dia' sudah kembali? Apakah kalian membahas tentang 'dia'?" ucap gege to the point.

DEG

DEG

'kenapa gege bisa tau semua itu.. dia tau darimana?' batinku.

"tadi aku melihat bayangannya pada saat kita bermain TOD. Apakah benar itu 'dia'?"

"n.. ne ge.. sungmin hyung bilang, kibum hyung sudah memastikan bahwa itu adalah 'dia'"

"berarti kita harus lebih waspada lagi kyunnie. Sebaiknya kalau kau mau pergi keluar rumah mintalah seseorang untuk menemanimu. Arraseo?"

"ne ge.. gomawo ge.. kau memang calon suami yang baik.."

"tentu saja" ucap gege narsis.

"ne, gege sekali lagi aku beritahu kau jika kau merasa tidak sanggup lagi kau harus bilang padaku ge... aku tidak mau merepotkanmu ge. Arra?"

"arra" Jawab hangeng dengan pandangan kosong.

.  
.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak hari pertunanganku. Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan 'keberadaanya'. Apakah ini salah satu dari taktiknya? Apakah 'dia' sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Ah ya, kenapa aku tak tanya saja dengan kibum hyung.

"Yeobseyo,,"

"yeobseyo.."

"kibum hyung, kau ada waktu?"

"ne, ada apa kyuhyun-ah?"

"ani.. aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja.. bagaimana? Apakah kau bisa?"

"ne, aku bisa. Bagaimana kalau ditaman _saphire_?"

"ah.. arraseo.. gomawo kibum hyung.. pay pay.."

"..."

Ah, untunglah kibum hyung mau. Sekarang tinggal minta izin dulu sama gege. Kuharap dia mau. Tapi gege sekarang ada dimana ya? Apa sebaiknya aku telpon saja ya? Ya sudahlah, telpon saja.

"yeobseyo.."

"yeobseyo.. waeyo kyunnie?"

"ge, aku mau ke taman _saphire_.. bolehkan?"

"ne, tak masalah. Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"dengan kibum hyung ge"

"ok. Tapi jangan salahkan aku bila aku tiba-tiba datang kesana"

"mwo? Kenapa kau harus datang kesana ge?"

"aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk kyunnie"

"ah, ne. Gomawo ge. Saranghae"

"ne kyunnie"

"..."

Gege tadi bilang firasat buruk? Firasat tentang apa? Pabbo kyuhyun.. kenapa aku tak menanyakannya tadi.. aish.. eothoke.. apa aku tak jadi saja ya kesana.. tapi.. ah, sudahlah.. pergi saja.. akibatnya nantikan bisa di atasi..

Kyuhyun pov end.

(_taman saphire)_

Taman yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi para pengunjung, kini telah sepi sunyi. Mungkin ini dikarenakan para pengunjung yang sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Makklum saja, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Pengunjung disinipun dapat dihitung jumlahnya. Dan sepertinya kyuhyun adalah salah satu diantara mereka.

"kibum hyung lama. Dasar lelet" ucap kyuhyun kesal karena menunggu kedatangan kibum hyung dari sejam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengagetkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan sekarang melihat wajahnya pucat seketika. Dengan gerakan patah-patah kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Wajahnya yang pucat tadi langsung berganti dengan cerah melihat sesosok namja tampan yang memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata-rata. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun memeluknya saat melihatnya. Mungkin orang ini adalah salah satu dari orang teristimewa dalam hidup kyuhyun.

"yo caramel machiato. Lama tak jumpa. Kenapa kau ada disini? apa kabarmu?" tanya namja itu sambil memeluk kyuhyun.

"ne? kau siapa ya?" ucap kyuhyun sambil memasang muka tak kenal denga namja itu.

"ya! Caramel machiato. Kau tega sekali denganku. Kau lupa padaku eoh?"

"ne. Kau siapa ya?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

"aish.. benar-benar kau ini.. kejam sekali.. sudahlah kalau tak mengenalku lebih baik aku pulang lagi saja ke jepang" ucap namja itu dengan kesal dan mulai meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"ya! Changmin-ah! Aku tak lupa padamu. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda pabbo" ucap kyuhyun.

"ne.. ne.. aku tahu, mana mungkin kau tidak mengingat wajahku yang tampan ini. kyunnie bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil makan.. aku lapar~" ucap changmin.

"ne.. ne.. kau ini.. dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah.. dasar food monster.."

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" kata changmin sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun.

"tunggu sebentar minnie.. aku sedang menunggu kibum hyung"

"dia tidak akan datang. Aku yang menggantikannya. Kau ingin mendengar kabar tentang 'dia' kan?" tanya changmin.

"ne"

"ya sudah. Kalau begitu ikut aku sekarang"

Lalu segeralah mereka pergi ke resto terdekat. Sesampainya di resto tersebut, changmin dengan segera memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memesan _blue sky_.

"hahhhhh... aku heran padamu minnie.. kau selalu makan banyak, tapi tak pernah gemuk.. kau ini manusia atau monster sih" ejek kyuhyun.

"aku ini manusia kyunnie. Manusia istimewa. Kau juga harus banyak makan biar sehat. Kau terlihat pucat kyunnie. Gwenchana?"

"ne, gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir tentang 'dia'"

"tenang saja kyunnie. Kan ada aku sini. Oh ya, sebaiknya kau lihat dulu ini" ucap changmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka amplop itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat isi amplop itu. Isi dari amplop itu adalah foto. Banyak foto. Foto yang memuat kyuhyun dan henry saat berbelanja. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan disetiap foto yang memotret tentang keseharian kyuhyun selama seminggu ini selalu terdapat wajah 'dia' yang selalu didekat kyuhyun tanpa disadarinya. Benar-benar mengerikan. Tak dapat dipungkiri kini kyuhyun mulai merasa tubuhnya lemas dan merasa ingin jatuh ke lantai, jika tidak ada sepasang lengan yang memegangnya erat dari belakang.

"kau tak apa-apa chagi?"

"gege! Kenapa kau ada disini? " ucap kyuhyun.

"kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku pasti akan meyusulmu nanti. And see? firasatku benar. Si food monster ini kembali lagi ke seoul. Sudah bosankah kau dengan makanan disana changmin?" tanya hangeng.

"ne. Disana tak ada variasinya hangeng hyung. Dan terlebih, disana aku tak bisa melihat wajah manis kyunnie. Aish, betapa malangnya nasibku" ucap changmin mendramatisir keadaan.

"hey hey.. ingat minnie, sekarang dia adalah tunanganku. Kau tau itu bukan?"

"ne.. untuk sekarang.. mungkin saja nantinya dia akan beralih kepadaku.. hehehe"

"huh, kalau itupun itu terjadi, aku tak akan semudah itu memberikannya kepadamu" ucap hangeng sambil menatap tajam changmin.

Merasa ada aura pertengkaran, dengan segera kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"sudah sudah.. lebih baik kita membahas tentang 'dia' saja. Kau mendapatkan semua foto ini dari mana minnie?"

"aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Dan kalian tau sekarang..."

"sekarang apa?" tanya kyuhyun.

"sekarang..." ucap changmin terputus.

"sudah, cepat katakan food moster!" desak hangeng

"sekarang.. aku ingin memesan makanan lagi.. aku lapar.." ucap changmin cengengesan tak jelas.

"mwooo? Aish kau ini... jangan bercanda lagi shim changmin.. kami sedang serius" ucap kyuhyun.

"cih, sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal tak berguna seperti itu akan kubanting kau disini sekarang juga" ancam hangeng.

Glekk

"ne hyung. Mi.. mianhae.." ucap changmin gugup.

"ya sudah, sekarang beritahu kami apa saja yang kau ketahui mengenai 'dia'!" ucap hangeng sewot.

"arraseo. Kalian tau? Sekarang 'dia' sedang memperhatikan kita. Jangan dilihat. Tetap seperti biasa. Rileks. Anggap aku tak mengatakannya tadi"

"da.. darimana kau tau kalau dia sedang membuntuti kita minnie?" tanya kyuhyun.

"dia sudah membuntuti kita sejak di taman tadi kyunnie. Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya. Dia sekarang berada di arah jarum jam 8. Jangan dilihat" ucap changmin.

"ternyata, benar dugaanku. Sedari tadi aku sudah merasakan auranya. Jadi apa yag sebaiknya kita lakukan changmin?" tanya hangeng.

"seperti kataku tadi. Rileks saja. Dan kau kyunnie, jangan khawatir berlebihan seperti itu. Apakah tak cukup dua namja disisimu sekarang eoh?" tanya changmin.

"a.. ani minnie.. aku hanya merasa gugup. Bagaimana kalau dia datang menghampiri kita? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Apakah aku harus berpura-pura tak mengenalinya?" tanya kyuhyun.

"kau hanya harus bersikap seperti biasa nya saja kyunnie. Dan aku rasa, benar katamu barusan, ahhh... dia akan menghampiri kita sekarang" ucap changmin. Yang mau tak mau menambah kegugupan pada kyuhyun. Hangeng yang mengetahui situasi yang terjadi segera saja memeluk kyuhyun seakan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja lewat dari kedua matanya yang memandang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pov

Dia akan kesini.. eothoke? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?

Grebb

Gege? Gege memelukku? Nyaman. Gomawo ge. Kegugupanku sedikit berkurang berkatmu. Semoga semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"annyeong. Kyuhyun-ah~. Long time no see"

Suara itu.. itu suaranya.. ya.. itu suara..

Kyuhyun pov end

"ahh.. sepertinya ada orang 'asing' disini.. naneun choi siwon imnida.." ucap siwon seraya medudukan dirinya di sebelah changmin dan berhadapan langsung dengan hankyu.

"ah, kau rupanya yang bernama choi siwon. My chagi sudah bercerita 'sedikit' tentangmu kepadaku" ucap hangeng dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"ne, kamsahamnida sudah mengingatku.. kyuhyun-ah~, kau apa kabar? Gwenchana?" ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan situasi menegangkan pun terjadi diantara keempatnya yang membuat ketiga dari sana meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"apakah kau merindukanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Babykyu~" ujar siwon dengan mata yang menatap kyuhyun intens.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana reaksi kyuhyun? Apakah hanggeng dan changmin dapat melindungi kyuhyun dari siwon? Lalu bagaimana dengan henry?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jeongmal Mianhae Hyung

Cast: Henry Lau (Cho henry), Cho kyuhyun, Tan Han Geng, other cast nyusul

Pairing: HanKyu, Hanry, other pairing nyusul

Genre: Hurt/Comport, Romance (Mungkin)

Note: Mianhae jika storynya nggak sesuai dengan judul dan genrenya. Soalnya story buatan yiyi suka ngelenceng dari judulnya. Jadi di maklumi aja ya. Di story ini henry dan kyuhyun jadi uke, sedangkan hangeng menjadi seme.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

_Selamat Membaca_

.  
.

Perivous Chapter

"ahh.. sepertinya ada orang 'asing' disini.. naneun choi siwon imnida.." ucap siwon seraya medudukan dirinya di sebelah changmin dan berhadapan langsung dengan hankyu

"ah, kau rupanya yang bernama choi siwon. My chagi sudah bercerita 'sedikit' tentangmu kepadaku" ucap hangeng dengan tatapan dinginnya

"ne, kamsahamnida sudah mengingatku.. kyuhyun-ah~, kau apa kabar? Gwenchana?" ucap siwon membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan situasi menegangkan pun terjadi diantara keempatnya yang membuat ketiga dari sana meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"apakah kau merindukanku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Babykyu~" ujar siwon dengan mata yang menatap kyuhyun intens.

_Normal story_

Changmin dan hangeng tersentak mendengar 'panggilan' siwon untuk kyuhyun. Suasana tegang pun tak dapat dihindari. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menoleh cemas kearah kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Dan siwon yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, karena merasa 'rencana' yang dibuatnya berhasil. Dia sangat mengharapkan wajah ketakutan dari kyuhyun yang menurutnya amat manis tersebut. Namun, ketika kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, harapan siwon tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kyuhyun bukan menatapnya dengan tatapan takut melainkan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'angkuh' seorang cho kyuhyun. Dan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat siwon benci.

"apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'laknat' itu. Aku punya namaku sendiri, jangan pernah kau ubah itu. Tuan choi" Ujar kyuhyun dengan angkuh membuat siwon geram.

"mianhe, kyuhyun-ssi karena kelancangan saya ini. Saya mendengar kau bertunangan dengannya jadi saya bermaksud untuk bercanda saja tadi." lirik siwon sinis pada hangeng yang menatapnya tajam. 'tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menikahinya, babykyu'

"gwenchana, siwon-ssi. Aku bisa memakluminya. Lain kali jaga sikapmu itu. Saya takut banyak orang yang akan salah paham dengan hubungan kita jika anda memanggil saya dengan panggilan seperti itu" terang kyuhyun lembut namun menusuk.

"sekali lagi, mianhae" ucap siwon sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah bersalah yang membuat hangeng dan changmin menatap takjub atas akting dari pemuda choi ini.

"tidak apa-apa, siwon-ssi. Ahh, sebentar lagi kami akan pergi. Apakah anda ingin tetap berada disini?"usir kyuhyun secara halus.

Siwon yang merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan akhirnya memutuskan untuk undur diri. Jika dilihat dari pandangan orang biasa maka mereka akan mengira jika siwon merupakan pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Namun, tidak untuk kyuhyun. Dia mengenal watak siwon yang sebenarnya. Sangat malah. Jujur saja, sebenarnya sedari tadi tangannya tak berhenti bergetar menahan ketakutannya. Tapi, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada siwon karena dia akan semakin senang jika mengetahui ketakutannya. Maka dari itu, dia berlagak tenang dihadapan siwon.

Greppp

Tangan kyuhyun yang gemetar itu tiba-tiba saja digenggam oleh sepasang tangan dari namja disebelahnya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut membuat tangan kyuhyun berhernti gemetar. Entah kenapa pandangan dari namja itu membuat hati kyuhyun yang tadi gundah menjadi sedikit tenang. Kyuhyun pun membalas genggaman namja itu.

"minnie. Tenanglah, aku masih bisa menghadapinya. Gwencana" bisik kyuhyun

"arraseo. Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu ne. Nanti penyakitmu kambuh lagi. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan langsung membunuh si tuan choi itu" ancam changmin

Entah sudah sejak kapan changmin duduk disebelah kyuhyun. Yang penting sekarang ini dia sangatlah khawatir terhadap kyuhyun. Dia tau betul bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun sekarang. Sangat tak mungkin baginya untuk bersikap acuh terhadap namja disampingnya itu. Changmin tau kalau kyuhyun sedang berbohong sekarang. Bila kyuhyun berkata gwencana, maka ucapannya itu adalah kebalikaan dari kondisinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku ditempat. Sepertinya dia tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kedatangan siwon benar-benar berpengaruh besar untuk kyuhyun. Jujur saja, jika disampingnya tidak ada hangeng dan changmin. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba, pandangan kyuhyun menggelap dan tidak lama kemudian dia terjatuh kearah changmin yang disampingnya membuat kedua pria tersebut terkejut. Terlihat kecemasan diwajah changmin melihat kondisi kyuhyun sekarang. Hatinya mencelos dan merasa amat bersalah pada kyuhyun. Dia merasa ini semua adalah salahnya. Dengan segenap tenaga dia membopong kyuhyun pergi dari sana meninggalkan hangeng yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apakah yang kulakukan ini sudah benar ?"

.

.

.

Beralih ke sebuah ruang yang serba putih itu, disana terbaring seorang namja tampan yang didampingi namja tampan lainnya yang menatapnya sendu. Terdengar lenguhan dari namja yang terbaring itu, sontak membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut.

"Eughhh.." erang kyuhyun

"kau sudah sadar kyu?" tanya changmin

"ne, ini dimana minnie?" tanyanya

"ini di RS kyu. Kau kambuh lagi. Apa kubilang, kau jangan memaksakan dirimu! Lihat sekarang! Kau nge-drop lagi! Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sesudah ini aku akan membunuh si tuan choi itu!" ucap changmin

"jangan minnie"

"kau tau kan kalau aku tak akan pernah mengingkari ucapanku kecuali ada suatu alasan yang logis untuk membatalkannya"

"tapi minnie..."

"tak ada tapi-tapian kyunnie"

"ahhh.. arraseo.. lakukanlah minnie.. tapi ingat, bila kau melakukannya.. siap-siaplah kau kubenci dengan segenap hatiku.." ancam kyuhyun secara halus namun dapat membuat changmin berpikir lebih keras untuk itu

"mwooo! Ya! Jangan seperti itu kyunnie! Kalau kau membenciku maka secara tak langsung kau membunuhku"

"memang itu tujuanku"

"ya! Kyunnie! Kau tega sekali~"

"makanya jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu"

"hahhhh. Baiklah.."

"minnie~ aku ingin pulang.."

"tap.."

"kau taukan aku tidak suka suasana RS. Ayolah minnie~"

"ne.. aku tau.. tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga kyunnie. Bersabarlah sebentar. Paling tidak bertahan disini selama 3 hari penuh saja. Arra?"

"mwoo? 3 hari? Yang benar saja.. ayolah minnie~ bawa aku pulang ya ya ya" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan puppy-eyes nya yang sangat imut itu

"ani.. tak boleh.."

"minnie~..."

"hhh.. memang susah berhadapan dengan si evil kyeopta satu ini. Ya sudah, kita pulang sekarang. Tapi..."

"tapi apa minnie-ah?"

"poppo~"

"aishh kau ini.. ya sudah.."

Chu

"Sudah.. palliwa minnie.." rengek kyuhyun sembari menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah bertebaran diwajahnya.

"khkhkkhkhkhk... ne.. geure.. kita pulang kerumah"

Disaat yang bersamaan pula hangeng tengah berjalan menuju _yeojwa stream_. Sesekali ia mengamati pemandangan yang tersedia di sana. 'Indah' pikirnya. Dan bertambah indah pula pemandangan itu ketika sorot mata hangeng menemukan sesosok namja yang dia rindukan. Sudah lama semenjak hari itu dia tidak lagi merasakan kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh namja itu. Air mata hangeng pun menetes keluar ketika henry memainkan violinnya. Dia teringat akan pertemuan pertama mereka yang juga hampir sama dengan situasi saat ini. Dia langsung jatuh hati kepada namja berpipi menggemaskan itu dan langsung mengejarnya, berhasrat untuk memilikinya. Namun sekarang, betapa sesak hati hangeng melihat sosok itu sekarang bukan miliknya lagi.

"mochi~"lirih hangeng saat melihat sesosok namja lain tiba-tiba memeluk namja yang dikasihinya dari belakang.

Hangkyung POV

Mochi.. kenapa kau bersamanya.. itulah yang kau pilih untuk kebahagianmu.. apakah tempatku sudah digantikan olehnya.. benarkah kau telah mengikhlaskanku?...

"mochi~" lirihku menahan sesak melihat namja yang amat kusayang itu.

Henry menolehkan kepalanya melihatku dan terkejut akan kehadiranku. Matanya membelalak dan dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan namja itu. Wajahnya seketika pucat dan diam terpaku.

"hyung? Sedang apa hyung disini?" tanyanya dengan kaku

"aku hanya ingin refreshing saja. Kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanya ku dengan nada yang menggoda dan mungkin sedikit ada kesan paksaan disana.

"ti.. tidak hyung.. kami sama sepertimu hyung, refreshing" ucapnya dengan kaku dan kikuk.

"oh, baguslah kalau seperti itu. Bisakah kau memainkan lagi violin itu?" tanyaku

"ne.. tak apakan mimi ge?" tanyanya kepada zoumi. Sejak kapan ia memanggil zoumi dengan panggil manis itu?

**SESAK**

Dadaku sesak saat melihatnya meminta izin kepada zoumi sembari memberikan tatapannya yang setahuku hanya untukku seorang. Tapi sekarang, tatapan itu bukan hanya untukku saja, melainkan untuk semuanya. Kau sudah berubah mochi. Dan semua itu sama persis dengan permohonanmu waktu 'itu'

"ne, tak apa. Tapi, sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Aku masih ada urusan dikantor. Tak apakan kau hanya berdua dengan hangeng hyung disini?" tanya zoumi memamerkan senyum mautnya

"a.. tak apa mimi ge.. hati-hati ya mimi ge.."

Cup

_Deg deg deg..._

Ini.. ini tak dapat kupercaya..

bibirnya..

.

.

Mochiku..

.

.

mencium zoumi.. yah, walaupun hanya dipipi.. tapi.. ini sangat.. sangat...

"ne.. kau juga.. telpon gege saja bila kau ingin pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu. Oh ya hangeng ge, titip henry dulu ya.."

"ya! Ge.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"geure.. Jangan nakal ne, henly-ah" ucap zoumi sambil melenggang pergi entah kemana. Ekspresi kecewa terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Seperti anak kecil yang dititipkan ibunya ke tempat penitipan anak. Hah.. mengapa dia kecewa ya? Masa iya sih ditinggal zoumi aja di langsung kecewa.. atau karena aku yang diibaratkan seperti tempat penampungan anak? Aish.. sungguh, aku sangat benci dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"hyung.. kau mau aku memainkan lagu apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Chakamman..

Sejak kapan dia memanggilku hyung?

.

.

Ah... aku ingat sekarang. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, dia mulai memanggilku dengan panggilan formal itu. betapa hancurnya perasaanku waktu itu. bahkan dia juga menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya saeng. Cih.. mana mungkin aku akan menurutinya. Sampai sekarang pun aku tetap memanggilnya mochi.

"terserah kau saja mochi. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti dulu mochi?" pintaku. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan bodoh ku itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum yang amat aku rindukan.

"ani hyung. Aku tak bisa. Aku akan memulai permainan violinku" ucapnya yang sedikit membuat dadaku sesak kembali. Kenapa semua seperti. Apakah ini yang kudapat atas semua yang telah kuperbuat saat 'itu'.

"ne, tak apa. Kau bisa memulainya sekarang"

Henry pun mulai menggesekkan (?) violinnya, mengalunkan nada-nada yang mnenggugah (?) hati. Sungguh, ini mengingatkanku pada saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Air mataku keluar dengan sendiri. Menikmati permainannya yang sekian lama tak kudengar. Menangis dalam diam, itulah yang kulakukan. Andai aku bisa memutar waktu, ingin rasanya kembali kemasa-masa itu. Masa yang sangat membahagiakan untuk kami.

Permainannya sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya. Sungguh memalukan, seorang namja tengah menangis di musim yang indah ini.

"hyung, gwencanayo?" tanyanya

Ingin sekali aku menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi tak tau kenapa sekarang lidahku keluh untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku terus saja menangis sampai dia memeluk tubuhku memberikan ketenangan agar aku berhenti terisak.

"hyung .. uljima.. tapi bila kau sedang ada masalah, menangislah. Sampai hatimu lega. Memang menangis bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah, tapi dengan menangis setidaknya dapat mengurangi beban yang ada dipundakmu dan kesan lege di hatimu. Tenang saja hyung, aku akan selalu ada disaat kau membutuhku hyung..."

Mochi.. kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan.. kau sangat perhatian mochi.. tapi mengapa perhatianmu itu membuatku tambah merasa bersalah. Aku tau mochi, semua yang kau ucapkan bukankah selalu terjadi padamu. Dan aku sangat tau kalau akulah yang menyebabkanmu menderita.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga? Jadi, kau tak perlu sungkan kepadaku" lanjutnya

Keluarga? Ah.. aku lupa.. beberapa minggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan kyuhyun.. semoga, 'rencana' kami akan berhasil.. tunggu saja mochi..

"gomawo mochi.. gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo..." ucapku tulus.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Dapat kurasakan beberapa tetes air jatuh kepundakku. Bisaku kutebak kalau henry juga menangis saat ini. Apakah henry juga memiliki beban sepertiku? Apakah semua ini salahku sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Jangan menangis seperti ini henly-ah.. kau membuatku bersalah akan keputusan yang aku ambil.. Masih dapat kuingat saat terakhir kali kau menangis tersedu-sedu pada hari 'itu'.

_Flashback on_

_ Setelah permainan TOD, kami pun pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk melepas rasa lelah setelah seharian penuh tenaga kami terkuras. Tapi sebelum aku kekamarku, aku lebih memilih ketaman belakang villa sekedar menghirup udara segar. Hah, memang sangat berbeda dengan dengan di kota._

"_hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."_

_Suara tangisan? Aneh, masa sih masih ada orang yang menangis malam-malam. Penasaran dengan siapa yang menangis tersebut, aku pun berjalan ke sumber suara. Dapat kulihat wajahnya samar-samar karena penyinaran di taman ini sangatlah minim. Semakin kupasati wajah, semakin sakit pula hatiku saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menangis itu._

_._

_._

_._

'_Mochi.. Kenapa kau menangis?'_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

emm, buat readers sekalian.. ne ff di publish ulang.. oleh saya tentunya.. dan ini asli punya saya.. berhubung ffn saya yang satunya nggak bisa dibuka, maka saya republish ff ini.. yah semoga kalian tak kecewa..

_**Don't Be Silent Readers ne... **_


End file.
